


All I know is we said hello

by loveekateexo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Sick Louis, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveekateexo/pseuds/loveekateexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overall, the guy seems like a great person. However, today is Louis’ one day to sleep in and he’s already woken up with a horrific headache and sore throat to boot and he’s really just not in the mood to hear his mysterious neighbor croon out “Fix You” by Coldplay <em>again. </em></p><p>(Or the one where Louis wakes up certain he's dying of a head cold and decides to finally confront the neighbor he constantly hears singing through the walls. Cue Harry Styles. Suddenly, the singing isn't so bad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I know is we said hello

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the idea for this fic came to me on Saturday when i was rocking out to "Good Girls" by 5SOS and became extremely paranoid that my neighbors could hear me singing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy some sick Louis as much as me! 
> 
> Happy reading!!:D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction.
> 
> Title is from "Everything Has Changed" By T. Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

“Shut up.” Louis mutters, rubbing his forehead with his fingers in attempt to massage away the tension headache he’s developing. He’s been staring at his bedroom wall for the past 20 minutes. He considers banging on it, but he likes to think he has more class than that. 

“Please.” He whines, not even slightly embarrassed that he’s begging a wall to stop the noise that his neighbor is making. 

Louis knows that he’s being irrational. He knows that his neighbor is not going to stop singing unless Louis gets up and asks him too. The walls in his flat are terribly thin, and usually it isn’t a problem. He’s never met the man next door, but he’s fallen asleep to his voice more times than he can count since he moved in last September. 

His mysterious neighbor must be super dedicated to his studies because Louis never sees him. They’ve lived next door to each other for nearly five months now, and he’s never seen him. The only proof he has of his neighbor’s existence is the singing he hears at night and the bag of cookies that appear on his front door step every couple of weeks. Every bag always come with a note that has a random inspirational quote and is always signed “H”.

It’s like clockwork; H must have a 6th sense of knowing exactly when Louis needs a pick me up. Just last week Louis had climbed the stairs to his 2nd floor flat after working a double at the café he works for on campus to find a bag of snicker doodle cookies waiting for him. 

The attached note read:

_“If plan A doesn’t work out, the alphabet still has 25 more letters. Stay cool. -H”_

Like, what even is that?

Regardless, Louis had hung the note on his fridge with a magnet, a move that caused his roommate Zayn to positively laugh at him for days. Louis had chosen to ignore him and ate six cookies in a row instead, feeling like a new man by the end. H may be weird, but he’s genius at baking. 

So, overall, the guy seems like a great person. However, today is Louis’ one day to sleep in and he’s already woken up with a horrific headache and sore throat to boot and he’s really just not in the mood to hear H croon out “Fix You” by Cold Play again. 

Louis shuffles on the bed as the singing stops for a minute. He thinks he’s finally getting his reprieve when it starts up again, this time with guitar accompaniment. Frustrated, Louis turns over and face plants into his pillow, pulling another one over his head. This works for about 3 minutes until Louis realizes he can’t exactly breathe. 

Throwing the pillow across the room with a huff, Louis drags himself from bed. He really feels like shit, and was planning on sleeping until the last possible second before his 1 PM lecture. Tossing on a beanie and sneakers Louis heads towards his door. He refuses to look in a mirror, not wanting to know how crappy he looks and not really caring either. 

He’s filled with irritation as he steps in front of H’s door. He’s got another outlandish wreath on it. The wreaths change like clockwork too, according to season. Currently it’s silver and gold themed, glittery snowflakes decorating it. Louis snorts at the ridiculous wreath, which just makes his throat hurt more. Taking a deep breath in, Louis raises his hand and knocks on the door. 

He waits at the door for a few minutes and his mind starts wandering. He’s thinking about how he really needs to go buy some cough drops, when the door finally opens. Louis had had an entire speech ready, which promptly leaves his mind when he gets his first look at H.

The boy- _man_ \- that stands before him is nothing like he pictured all the nights he’s stayed awake listening to him sing. This man is curly and soft. He’s wearing athletic shorts and a simple t-shirt, bright yellow sneakers on his feet. His curly brown hair is pulled back in a bun, a few pieces having escaped around his face. It’s his smile that really renders Louis speechless though. It’s so big that a dimple is poking out of his left cheek. Louis is thinking about how he really wants to poke it, which, maybe suggests that he’s a bit sicker than he thought, when H speaks.

“Hi.” He’s looking at Louis expectantly, and right. Louis has business to attend too.

“Hey.” He begins. “I’m Louis, I live next door.” He says pointing to his door.

If possible H’s smile gets even bigger. “Louis.” He says it slowly like he’s trying it out in his mouth. “It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Harry. I’ve wanted to introduce myself forever, but my schedule is a bit hectic.”

“Right.” Louis says, taking a deep breath wanting to jump right to the point. “So, the thing is I can hear you singing.”

Harry’s cheeks blush at this, and Louis shouldn’t find it adorable (but he totally does.)

“And you’re really good.” Louis continues. Harry bites his lip in seeming embarrassment. “Like really good.” Louis repeats. “The thing is,” He’s not sure why he’s trying to be so careful about this. Harry just seems so _nice_. He doesn’t want to upset him. “The thing is-I’ve got this huge headache and today is my only day to sleep in.” Harry’s smile disappears and Louis feels guilty that he was the cause of that. 

“Of course.” Harry says quickly, a frown forming on his face. “I had no clue the walls were so thin. You should have said something before now.” 

“I mean, I normally don’t mind it.” Louis explains. “It’s just, you know.” He points to his head. “It’s killing me.” 

Harry gives a sympathetic face, nodding. “Totally understand. I’ll keep it down.” He looks like he’s about to say something else when a second person appears at the door.

“Lou!” Louis’ eyes quickly shift from Harry’s to…Niall’s?

“Niall?” He’s genuinely confused. “I didn’t know you lived here.” 

“I don’t.” He explains. “I was just over here playing with Harry.” He says, holding up the guitar in his hands. “We’re in the same year of the music program at uni, practicing for our winter showcase on Thursday.”

Louis nods, as Harry speaks. “How do you two know each other?” He’s got a very curious look on his face.

“We play on a rec football team together.” Niall explains. “You came to a couple of my games last fall, Haz.”

Harry nods, his smile brightening. “Isn’t this crazy?” He sounds genuinely excited, like discovering that his friend and his neighbor know each other is the best thing he’s heard all week. “Did you know Louis lived here?”

Niall shakes his head. “Never been to his place before, we tend to hang out at bars when we aren’t on the footie field.”

“Thanks for making me sound like an alcoholic.” Louis responds curtly, rolling his eyes. “What he means to say is that I haven’t had the boys over because my apartment is pretty small, and my roommate in general doesn’t like people.” Louis doesn’t feel guilty saying it; Zayn is the first to admit his dislike for most humans. 

“I feel you, at least on the size thing.” Harry laments. “Great price, but it could be bigger.” Louis nods. “Anyway,” he turns to speak to Niall. “I think we’re going to have to call it a day on the practicing.” 

“No worries, I’ve gotta head to class anyway,” Niall says, checking his watch. He disappears back into Harry’s apartment, leaving Harry and Louis alone at the doorframe. 

“So, thanks for that.” Louis says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Do you need any paracetamol?” Harry asks.

“Already took some.” Louis says shaking his head. “I’m going to have to go pick up some cough drops though.” He says absentmindedly.

“Your throat’s bothering you too?” Harry asks, concern spreading across his face.

“A bit.” 

“I’m sure I’ve got some.” Harry says, putting a hand up to Louis. “Wait here.”

Louis smiles at Harry appreciatively as he disappears back into the apartment. Niall comes out and tells Louis he’ll see him at their next practice. Winter is their off season, but the team still does cardio together a few times a week. 

Louis starts to shiver standing at the door, wishing he had worn a jacket. It isn’t that cold out, but he’s starting to think he might have a fever. Which is, not ideal. He needs to kick this illness, which isn’t going to happen standing out in the cold.

He’s got his arms crossed rubbing his hands up and down his arms when Harry returns. 

“Sorry, I had to search for them.” Harry says apologetically as he hands him a half full bag of cinnamon cough drops. “Cinnamon’s my favorite, tastes like candy.” His smile is so sweet that Louis can feel his own mouth pull into a grin.

“Thanks, Harry.” He replies. “My throat appreciates it.”

“I hope you feel better.” Harry says sincerely.

“Just need a good nap,” Louis tries to assure him. “I’ll be good as new.”

“I’ll be quiet, I promise.” Harry says. “No more singing.”

“Just for today.” Louis says. “I meant it when I said I enjoy your singing.” He leaves out the “I’m not sure if I can fall asleep without it”. 

Harry blushes. “Good to know.” He fidgets at the door.

Raising a hand in a wave, Louis starts backing towards his door. “See you later?”

Harry nods. “Absolutely.”

Walking back into the warmth of his flat Louis collapses on the couch. He’s unwrapping a cough drop when his phone rings. 

Putting the disc in his mouth, Louis picks up the phone and sees the café’s number on his caller ID. Clearing his throat he reluctantly answers the call.

“Lou.” It’s Liam, his manager. It sounds chaotic in the background and Louis knows exactly what he’s about to say. “What are you doing?”

“I have class at 1, Liam.” Louis says, getting to the point. 

“We just need some help through the lunch rush.” Liam pauses as Louis hears something begin beeping in the background. “The trainee is about to do me in.” He confides. “We need you.”

“Leeyum.” Louis whines as he pulls himself off the couch. “This is my one day off.” 

“Just until 12:00, maybe 12:30.” Louis can tell Liam is distracted. 

“I’m not working tomorrow.” Louis says firmly, grabbing his school bag from the chair he had dropped it in. Shoving a few books in, he heads towards the door. “Deal?”

Liam doesn’t respond, shouting something at whom Louis can only assume is the poor trainee. He hangs up, sighing as he puts his phone in his back pocket. 

“No rest for the weary.” He mutters as he’s locking his door. When he’s in his car he gets his first look at himself all day. 

“Shit.” He didn’t sleep well last night and it’s definitely showing. He’s thankful for the beanie covering what is undoubtedly greasy hair, but the rest of his face shows his exhaustion. 

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Louis exhales a long breath before starting the car.

The lunch rush is tough, even on Louis, a seasoned veteran. He clocks in at 10:45 and doesn’t even have time to look at his watch till 12:50.

“Go.” Liam says as he sees Louis heading towards to him. Louis is punching his number into the time clock when he feels Liam’s hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for coming in.” Louis nods, his finger shaking slightly as he taps out his employee code.

“It’s what I’m here for, right?” He says sarcastically. “Working for the man till there’s nothing left?” He’s not usually bitter about his job; it’s good money, good people, and a great location. Just today he doesn’t feel good. The noise is making his head hurt and the bright lights are making him feel slightly dizzy. 

“Take tomorrow off, okay?” Liam says gently. “You look like shit.”

Louis snorts. “Thanks, Payno.”

“Seriously.” His tone is kind and Louis is incredibly thankful for his boss. 

“Just need a good night’s sleep.” Louis says, trying to convince Liam as much as himself. 

Liam is looking at him doubtfully. “Can I feel your forehead?”

Of course Liam would ask permission. “No you may not.” Louis says, even as Liam is raising his hand.

“You look like you have a fever.” Liam’s concern is sweet, not as sweet as Harry’s earlier, but still.

“I took paracetamol earlier.” Louis says shrugging. “I’ll be fine.”

Liam lowers his hand. “Just take care of yourself, yeah?” Louis nods. “Now get to class.”

Louis feels like he’s walking in slow motion on the way to class. He can hear conversations around him, but the voices all muddle together in a way that makes Louis feel like he’s underwater. 

When he gets to class he sinks into his seat, putting his head down on his desk.

Almost immediately he feels cold hands on the back of his neck. 

“Jesus.” He exclaims, sitting straight up in the chair. He sees Eleanor has joined him at his table. She retracts her hand, setting her book down.

“Sorry.” She apologizes. “You feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?”

Louis exhales. “Fine.” 

Eleanor nods and doesn’t say anything else, which Louis is incredibly grateful for. They met in class last spring and after a brief attempt at dating decided they were much more suited as friends. They had decided to take theology together as an elective, and Eleanor is without a doubt the only reason Louis is passing the class.

Louis puts his head back down on his desk and doesn’t have the energy to raise it when the professor starts lecturing a few minutes later.

Louis tries not to show his frustration when he feels Eleanor nudge him halfway through class. He raises his head slightly; planning on shooting her the meanest face he can when a piece of paper is thrust into his hand.

Eleanor’s neat handwriting is easy to read:

_Go home, I’ll take notes for both of us ☺_

Louis sends her what he hopes is a sweet smile, gathering his stuff quietly. Reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze, Louis exits the classroom uneventfully. 

He makes it to a bench outside before he has to sit down. He doesn’t remember ever feeling this exhausted and run down. He can feel sweat bedding at his forehead, even though the concrete bench is seeping cold through his clothes. 

Pulling out his phone, Louis feels a bit like a child as he calls Zayn.

“Hey, Lou.” Zayn answers.

“Zayn.” His voice is already starting to sound hoarse. He tries to clear his throat, but that just makes it hurt worse. “Where are you?”

“Café.” He says it nonchalantly.

“There to see Liam?” Even on his deathbed, Louis will tease Zayn about his ridiculous crush on his boss. Zayn had met Liam shortly after Louis had started working at the shop two years ago. He’d been pining after him ever since.

“No.” he says curtly. “Did you need something?”

Louis sighs dramatically. “I’m sick.” He draws his words out for extra flair. “Come get me.” 

“Where are you?” He asks immediately. Zayn might be a lot of things, but he’s loyal to a fault. 

“Sitting outside Brennard Hall.” Louis says.

“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Zayn promises. Louis can hear him putting away art supplies in the background and feels slightly guilty. 

“Thanks. Love you.” He adds on. 

“Yeah.” Zayn grunts in the phone. “See you in a bit.”

Louis hangs up the phone and lies down horizontally on the bench. He’s got an arm covering his eyes, trying to block out the light when he hears a familiar voice.

“Louis?”

Sighing slightly, Louis removes his hand from his face to see whoever was interrupting his make shift nap.

When he opens his eyes he’s looking right into Harry’s. Damn, they're pretty. Louis shakes his head, trying to rid himself of ridiculous thoughts of Harry, really only succeeding in exacerbating his headache when Harry speaks again.

“Are you okay?” Louis decides he doesn’t want Harry thinking he’s crazy so he moves into a sitting position slowly.

“How is it that I don’t see you for five months, and now I’ve seen you twice in one day?” Louis asks, ignoring Harry’s question.

Harry smiles, pointing to the building behind him. “That’s the music building. You’re on my turf.”

“Oh.” Louis says nodding. “Not to worry, I’ll be out of your way in just a few minutes.” He looks around for Zayn, certain it’s been at least 10 minutes.

Harry sits down on the bench next to Louis. “You look like you’ve got a fever.” Harry says softly. He’s the third person to tell him that today, but he’s the only one Louis doesn’t want to actively punch afterwards. Funny how things work out.

“I probably need to take some more paracetamol.” Louis admits.

“You probably need to get in bed.” Harry says gently. 

Louis nods. “I’m heading there, just waiting on a friend.” His throat starts itching so he clears it, which sends shooting pain up and down it. Louis winces before he can tell himself not too, but fuck, that hurt. 

“Poor thing.” Harry coos. He can feel a tentative hand on his shoulder. 

Leaning into Harry’s touch, Louis let’s Harry rub his back silently for a few minutes. It should be weird and awkward, but somehow it just works.

He’s brought out of his reverie by a throat clearing to his left. Jerking his head he exclaims, “Zayn.” He feels Harry’s hand leave his back, and instantly misses its warmth. 

“Who’s this?” Zayn asks, a smirk forming on his face.

“Our neighbor.” Louis says matter-of-factly. “Zayn meet Harry. He’s the singer.” Louis explains. 

After he’s exchanged pleasantries with Harry he turns back to Louis. “You randomly met him on campus today?”

“No, Zayn.” Louis sighs. “I had a headache this morning and met him when I kindly went over to ask him to stop singing.” 

“You asked him to stop?” Zayn looks genuinely confused. “You love listening to him sing. You say-“

“Zayn.” Louis interrupts loudly, hurting his throat in the process. “I thought you were going to take me home.” He puts on his most pathetic face.

“Right. Can you walk?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m not an invalid.” When he stands though, he makes sure to put an arm around Zayn, just in case. 

“Thanks for keeping me company.” He says, turning back to Harry. 

“Of course.” He still looks a bit worried. “Take care, yeah? I’ll try to keep it down the next few days.”

Louis nods, smiling. “I really appreciate it.”

“See you.” Harry says, starting to walk towards the music building. “Nice to meet you, Zayn.” He says before turning around and walking away. 

“Don’t say anything.” Louis says trying to sound intimidating, which is made infinitely harder by the fact that he’s losing his voice. Zayn doesn’t say anything though, and even if it’s out of pity, he’ll take it.

~

Louis crashes hard when he gets home. He’s not sure how long he’s been sleeping when he wakes up, but judging from the lack of light coming from his window he’s certain it’s a ridiculous amount of time.

Surveying his body, he’s upset that he still feels just about as crappy as he did when he fell asleep. He’s less exhausted but his whole body just aches. 

He debates about trying to fall back asleep, when his stomach growls. He realizes he hasn’t eaten anything since the cough drop he had that morning. Deciding that probably isn’t substantial substanance he slowly gets out of bed.

Zayn is in the common room when he makes his way down the hallway. He’s got a sketchpad out and the television playing softly. 

Clearing his throat, Louis tries to speak. “Hey.” Zayn’s head turns towards his voice, a smile forming on his face.

“Lou, you sound like shit.” He laughs and Louis kind of wants to punch him.

Clearing his throat again, Louis tries once more. “Thanks.” His voice still cracks and Louis gives up. “Did you have dinner?” He rasps as he sits down on the couch next to Zayn. 

Zayn nods, his eyes not leaving his artwork. Louis can’t see the picture from here, but he’s certain it’s perfect. Just like everything Zayn draws. “Harry brought by soup.” 

Louis’ eyes widen at this. “Neighbor Harry?” He’s certain he’s missing something.

“Do we know another Harry?” Zayn jokes.

Louis wants to argue that they don’t really know Harry at all, certainly not well enough for him to be bringing Louis soup on his deathbed. He decides to be polite instead though, asking, “What kind?”

“Chicken noodle. Said something about it being good for sickies like yourself.”

“Well that’s thoughtful, I guess.” Louis says, getting to his feet slowly. “Is it any good?” If Harry’s cooking is as good as his baking, he’s certain it’s delicious.

Zayn nods in affirmation, not offering anything else as Louis makes his way to the kitchen. It takes him more time than he’d care to admit to spoon some of the soup into a bowl. When he finally makes his way back to the couch Zayn has put his sketchpad up and is queuing up Grease on the DVR.

“Zee.” Louis’ voice is cracking, but he hopes Zayn understands how wonderful he is. 

“You’re sick.” Zayn says, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch. “Gotta watch your favorite movie.” 

Snuggling under the blanket with Zayn, Louis takes his first sip of the soup. “Shit, this is delicious.” Louis says. His throat feels like its on fire, but the broth of the soup is incredibly soothing. 

“Told you,” Zayn says, stretching his arm around Louis’ shoulder bringing him closer. He’s quiet for a minute as the opening credits of the movie begin. “And, since I know how crappy you’re feeling I’ll wait till tomorrow to ask you more about Harry.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, snuggling closer in response. He’s not sure what exactly Zayn wants to know. He met Harry this morning. He told Harry he was sick. Harry being a decent human brought him soup. The end. 

(It’s so not the end.)

~

Louis wakes up to light pouring across his face. Disoriented for a moment, Louis stares at the ceiling. He realizes he’s not in his room fairly quickly. He’s got a blanket pooled around his neck and he’s positively sweltering. Shoving it off, Louis feels the smooth leather of the couch underneath him.

Right. He must have fallen asleep during the movie last night. Zayn being the nice flatmate that he is covering him with a blanket. He sits up slowly, checking his phone that had dropped on the floor. He sees its 11:37 and scoffs at how he slept for nearly 15 hours in a row. That’s got to be some kind of ridiculous record.

Moving his eyes from the phone to the coffee table in front of him he sees a note along with a bag from Boots. 

_Stay in bed, Lou._

Smiling at Zayn’s thoughtfulness, he pulls the bag into his lap. Dumping the contents on the couch he sees a box of cold and flu tablets and a bag of crisps. Zayn knows sick Louis better than anyone. 

Louis quickly swallows a few pills and opens the crisps. Chomping on one Louis tries to determine just how awful he feels today. His head doesn’t feel as muddy, he can actually think pretty clearly. His throat is still pretty sore though, and he’s certain if he tried to talk it would sound like he’d just eaten a handful of rocks. 

He’s planning on moving to his bed, following Zayn’s instructions of doing absolutely nothing today when he hears a knock on the door. He smooth’s his hair down and pops a cough drop in his mouth to hopefully disguise his morning breath as he walks towards the door. 

He isn’t the slightest bit surprised that it’s Harry when he opens the door.

“Hey.” He smiles, even though his voice sounds ridiculous. He tries coughing to clear his throat but it does nothing. “How’s it going?” 

Harry’s smile dims at Louis’ words. “You sound horrible.” Louis laughs at that, which causes Harry to blush. “I meant sick. You sound really sick.”

Louis shrugs. “I guess I am.” He smiles. “Better than yesterday though, thanks to your soup.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I always like chicken soup when I’m ill.” 

“We really enjoyed it.” Louis says nodding. “My throat especially.” Harry nods, quiet for a moment. “Did you want your Tupperware back?” Louis asks, unsure as to why Harry is there.

“No. I mean yes.” Louis cracks a smile at Harry’s stammering. “ I mean, keep it as long as you need.” Harry bites his lip. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He looks uncomfortable at the admission.

“Better.” Louis tries to assure him. “My head is much clearer today.”

“You seemed a bit out of it yesterday.” Harry says in agreement. 

“A fever can do that to a man, I guess.” 

“Right.” Harry leans his weight from one foot to the other. “I guess, I’ll let you get back to it.”

“It?” Louis asks. 

“Sleeping I presume.”

“I’m actually feeling pretty awake right now.” He’s not lying; he’s slept the better half of the past 24 hours and feels a bit like a sloth. Even for a sick person, it’s pushing it. 

“Oh.” Harry shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Listen.” Louis bites his lip, trying to decide if what he’s about to ask is inappropriate. He’s just going to blame delirium. “If you aren’t busy I’d love some company.”

Harry instantly relaxes at Louis’ words. He’s certain he can even hear Harry let out a sigh of relief. “I can do that.”

“I’m probably contagious.” Louis warns as he motions for Harry to come into his flat. 

“I’ve got a pretty good immune system.” Harry boasts.

“Lucky you.” Louis mutters as he walks Harry from the front hallway to the living room. Sitting on the couch, he glances up at Harry who’s still standing in front of him. “You can sit down.” He gestures at the spot next to him. 

“Have your own little nest on the couch don’t you?” Harry says as he sits. Louis looks around and sees the blankets he’d been wrapped in, shrugging. 

“Zayn lets me camp out on the couch when I’m sick. I’m like a leech for attention, I can’t stand being alone.” Louis isn’t quite sure why he’s confessing all this to Harry, but it all feels okay again when Harry responds.

“Good thing I came by then.”

The two pick out a movie to watch from Louis’ DVR before settling into the couch. Louis’ starting to get cold, and, fervently hoping that his fever isn’t coming back, he starts to pile the blankets back on. 

Harry must notice his burrowing because he shifts closer to Louis. “Cold?”

Louis nods. “A bit.” He’s trying to keep the duvet up around his neck when he feels Harry’s warm arm wrapping around his shoulders.

“This alright?” Harry asks. Both of them are facing forward, but Louis can feel Harry’s arm tense as Louis doesn’t respond.

“Perfect.” Harry relaxes and Louis tries to soak up all of Harry’s warmth by pressing his body up against Harry. “Guess I’m a leech of more than just attention.” Louis jokes a few minutes later.

“I’m always too warm.” Harry confesses. “Take all the body heat you need.”

Louis’ eyes start to hurt about halfway through the movie. He doesn’t feel sleepy, just exhausted. Like his body is using all his energy to kick this bug, not even leaving enough to keep his eyes open. He keeps moving in an attempt to stay awake, shifting every couple of minutes. He’s stifling a yawn when Harry speaks. 

“You can take a nap if you want.” Harry whispers from beside him.

“I’m not tired.” Louis complains. “My body just doesn’t know what it wants.”

“Sleeping is how you get better.” Harry says kindly. “Take a nap.” And Louis doesn’t need anymore convincing than that.

Louis jolts awake almost an hour later when a loud bang erupts from the TV. “Shit.” He wheezes, putting a hand to his heart. 

He feels movement on the couch next to him. 

And, oh. Right. Harry’s here. Harry came by to check on him and then Louis invited him and promptly fell asleep on him.

He subtly runs the back of hand across his mouth to wipe away the drool that had puddled on his chin.

Harry apparently doesn’t see or doesn’t care enough not to comment on it, instead focusing on the movie in front of him. “Harry, what are we watching?” Louis asks as he turns his attention to the screen. He was certain they had been watching Grease (because yes, you can demand the same movie be watched several times within the same 24 hour period when ill.)

“Disney is good for sick days.” He says simply.

“You aren’t sick though.” Louis reminds him.

“Disney is also good for duvet days too.” He says stubbornly.

“Duvet day?” Louis is positively swooning at how adorable Harry is. 

Louis can see Harry’s cheeks turn pink. “Well, we are under a duvet aren’t we?” He turns back to the movie. “Now be quiet. Mufasa is about to die and I need to concentrate.”

Louis’ mouth drops open a bit at Harry’s confession. There are just so many things he wants to comment on. “You actually watch the scene where Mufasa dies?” ends up being the first thing out of his mouth. 

Harry turns to him, an eyebrow raised in the air. “Are you implying that you don’t?”

Louis shakes his head, discreetly rubbing his sleeve under his nose. “Never. That’s the saddest scene in cinematic history. Why would you torture yourself watching it more than once?”

Harry snorts as he turns his head back to the movie. “Guess we will have to agree to disagree on that then.”

Louis stays silent as the movie progresses, but does stand his ground when the scene comes. He starts unwrapping himself from his blankets and is walking towards the kitchen as the stampede starts. He’s bringing two cups of tea back into the living room when he sees Harry sniffling.

Harry, an honest to goodness man, is sitting on Louis’ couch crying over The Lion King. Louis shouldn’t find this nearly as endearing as he does. 

Handing Harry a mug and a tissue, he puts his arm on Harry’s shoulder. “And this is why you never watch it more than once.”

Harry shakes his head at Louis’ words, taking the tissue and wiping his eyes and nose with it. 

“Goodness.” Louis says when he’s done, taking a sip of tea. “We are quite the pair today.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’m ill and you’re obviously crazy.”

Harry grabs a throw pillow and chucks it at Louis before responding. “You have no respect for classic Disney.”

“I respect myself more.” Louis says solemnly. 

Harry shakes his head. “I think I need a movie break.” Louis pauses the movie and turns on his side, backing into the arm of the couch so he can face Harry better. Harry mimics his movement, their feet tangling in the middle of the couch. 

“Feeling better?” Harry asks.

Louis nods. “Just a bit achy.” He clears his throat. “My body’s working it all out.”

“Your voice though.” Harry says grimacing, putting a hand to his own throat. “How is it not hurting you to talk?”

“It really doesn’t hurt as bad as it sounds.” Louis tries to assure him. 

“Why don’t I just do the talking for awhile anyway.” Harry offers. Louis nods. “So I’m a 2nd year music student. I’m from Cheshire originally, came down to London for the music scene during my gap year and then applied for the program. I sing, obviously.” Louis smiles as Harry continues. “But I’m learning the guitar.” 

“Was that you playing yesterday?” Louis interjects.

“No, that was Niall.” Harry laughs. “That’s why it sounded good.” He shakes his head. “Anyway, I work for the bakery down the street.”

“Sweet Tooth?”

“I told you not to talk, Louis.” Louis throws his hands up as Harry continues. “But yes, that’s the one. I work pretty early in the morning, I’m sure you’ve probably heard me slam my door way too early multiple times.” Louis raises his hand. Smiling, Harry answers. “Yes, Louis?”

“Is that why you always drop cookies off at our door?” Louis can see Harry blush at that. “They are delicious. You’re chocolate chip ones are my favorite.”

“Thanks.” He bites his bottom lip. “Some days we have extra cookies and I can’t take them all home with me. I figured I could do something nice for my neighbors and get the extra cookies off my hands at the same time.” 

Well, it’s official. Harry’s adorable. 

“Well now that I know you, I’m going to be expecting much more.” Louis says.

“Of course.” Harry says smiling. 

“I guess it’s my turn to share about myself?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head. “Later. I don’t want to be the reason you completely lose your voice.” Louis shrugs, not really caring one way or the other, but Harry seems genuinely concerned so Louis doesn’t push it. Harry smiles at him and then looks down at his watch. “Shit. I’ve got to get to work.” He looks apologetic.

“No worries.” Louis tries really hard to sound nonchalant. He’d forgotten that Harry’s sole job for today wasn’t to keep him entertained. 

Louis walks Harry to the door. “Thanks for coming by.” He says shyly. “I really appreciated your company.”

Harry smiles. “I just wish you felt better.” Louis coughs, interrupting Harry’s sentence almost as if to prove his illness. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we will be seeing a lot of each other when I’m well too.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Louis nods. “I’ve got a Zayn. I’ll be fine.”

Harry puts a hand up to wave. “Later.”

Louis watches Harry run down the stairs, missing the last step completely and nearly tripping. He shouldn’t be this endeared by a boy he met 24 hours ago, but as Harry discreetly runs a hand through his hair as he catches his balance Louis resigns himself to his fate. Harry may not have been in his life two days ago, but now, there’s no chance he’s ever leaving.

~

Louis takes a shower once Harry leaves and then proceeds to veg on the couch the rest of the day, coughing dramatically when Zayn finally returns home from his night class.

“I’ve been dying all day without you.” Louis moans as soon as Zayn walks in the door.

Zayn looks disinterested as he responds. “I think what you mean to say is ‘thanks Zayn for getting up early and buying me medicine.’”

Louis smiles. “You’re the best roommate ever, you already know that.” He opens his arms. “Now please come and cuddle me.”

Zayn heads over to the couch, dropping his bag on the floor before sitting down. “On a scale of 1 to the plague how contagious do you think you are?” He says as Louis engulfs him in a hug.

“Eh.” Louis considers his question for a moment. “You probably won’t die from whatever I’ve got.”

Zayn laughs, ruffling Louis’ hair. “I take it you’re feeling better?”

Louis nods slightly. “I’m just hoping that I’ll be able to talk properly tomorrow.”

Zayn laughs. “I haven’t heard you sound like this since you were 15.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, clearly not amused at the puberty jokes. “Very funny. When you catch this I hope you’re so delirious that you walk straight into the café and confess your love to Liam.” Louis is joking, but the look on Zayn’s face clearly shows he is not amused. 

“If you keep talking like that, I’m not going to give you the bag of cookies I found on our door step.”

“Harry left us cookies?” The warmth Louis feels in his stomach is soon confused by the fact that Harry left them on the porch instead of knocking on the door. “Why didn’t he just give them to me? I’ve been home all day.” 

“Do you want them or not?” Zayn says reaching into his bag. “They look to be chocolate chip.”

Louis’ head is immediately swimming. Harry didn’t bake chocolate chip cookies just because Louis said he wanted some. That was obviously an incredibly crazy coincidence. 

“Hand them here.” He finally says. They are a bit cold from sitting outside, but delicious nonetheless. He reads the note attached to it and laughs out loud.

_“Being sick is just your bodies way of saying you’re too awesome. Slow down so everyone else can catch up - Harry”_

“Where does he come up with all of these?” Louis asks, handing the note to Zayn.

“Is this one going on the fridge too?” Zayn asks, a smile on his face. Louis flips him off, refusing to answer. (Of course it’s going on the fridge). 

The duo munch on cookies quietly, Louis coughing every once and awhile.

“So, Harry, huh?” Zayn says.

“There isn’t anything to talk about.” Louis says automatically. “I literally met him yesterday.”

“But, you wish there was something to talk about?” Zayn asks, not unkindly.

“Maybe.” Louis says, biting his lip. 

~

Louis wakes up the next morning and the first thing he notices is that his throat is absolutely on fire, hurting much worse than the day before. “No.” He mutters. He has to work today. Liam had given him yesterday off as a favor. There’s also this little thing called school that Louis needs to attend too. Groaning he throws his duvet off his body, instantly shivering. “Shit.” A fever is absolutely not what he needs to add to this already rough morning. 

He manages to jump in the shower and pull on clothes without collapsing, a feat he is probably too proud of. Looking in the mirror, he gets a good look at himself for the first time in days. “Crap.” He says, reaching his hands up to his neck, his glands are swollen the size of golf balls. Pushing on them lightly he flinches in pain.

Zayn chooses that moment to walk into the bathroom, because of course he does. He takes one look at Louis holding his neck and immediately knows what’s up. “Strep.” He says simply.

“You don’t know that.” Louis says, massaging his tender glands. “Could just be a cold.”

Zayn raises his eyebrow. “Please go to the health center.”

“I’ve got to go to work first.” He checks his phone. “I’ve got to be there in 20 minutes, and then class after that.” Zayn won’t stop looking at him and Louis finally caves. “I’ll go afterwards, alright. Promise.”

“You don’t want to mess around with this.” Zayn warns. “You could get really sick.”

“Yes, Dr. Malik.” Louis teases. Zayn doesn’t look amused so Louis quickly follows up. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

Zayn shakes his head. “I wouldn’t have to if you took care of yourself.”

“I spent the whole day yesterday on the couch.” Louis is actually a bit surprised at himself for doing that. He normally can’t stand to sit still for too long. It goes to show just how hard this illness had knocked him down. 

“You should be spending today there too.”

“Can’t.” Louis says simply. He walks to the doorframe of the bathroom. “Might want to take some vitamins though.” Zayn raises his head. “If it’s strep you’re definitely going to catch it.”

Zayn’s mouth stays in a straight line. “Just go to the doctor, yeah?”

Louis plans on it; he just has to get through the next few hours first. Much easier said than done. 

He gets to work and barely has time to breathe before he’s clocking out and heading towards his first class of the day. He’s walking towards Brennard Hall, staring at an unopened text from Zayn that he’s sure is a threat to make him go to the health center when he quite literally runs into someone.

“Sorry, sorry.” He calls, reaching out an arm to steady the wobbling person in front of him. Looking up he sees a familiar shade of green. “Harry.”

“Louis.” His eyes are kind but filled with concern. “What are you doing?”

“Going to class?” 

“You’re still sick.” And it should irritate him, but he’s honestly not even surprised that it doesn’t. Apparently there is nothing Harry can do to upset Louis. 

“I’m going to the health center after class.” Louis explains.

“Good, I’ll come with you. I’ll meet you at our bench.” Louis doesn’t absolutely swoon at Harry’s referral to the bench outside Brennard as “ours”. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want too.” He insists. Even though he’s only known Harry for two days he knows better than to argue with him.

“Fine.” Louis says, raising his hands in surrender. “I get out of class at 3.”

“I’ll see you then.” Harry says, pointing to the bench across the way. 

Louis walks to his class in a daze, barely engaging with Eleanor when he sits in his seat.

“Feeling better?”

“Not really.” Louis replies honestly. 

“I could have given you notes from this class too.” Eleanor is too sweet, much too sweet for Louis. 

“I’ll survive.” Louis assures her; exerting all his energy on focusing on the lecture once it starts. When he walks out of the lecture hall he doesn’t remember anything. His next two classes go about the same.

His head is spinning and he feels a bit dizzy when he finally reaches the bench. Harry is already sitting on it, rising to meet Louis. “Can we just sit for a minute?” Louis asks, a bit winded. He sits down, propping his elbows on his thighs, sinking his face into his hands. 

Louis barely even hears Harry murmur, “We can sit as long as you need.”

As long as he needs turns out to be 7 minutes. Harry’s been pretty quiet, playing around on his phone when Louis finally raises his head from his hands. The world has stopped spinning momentarily and he thinks he’ll be able to make it. 

“Okay.” He says. “Let’s go.”

Thankful the health center is only a few buildings over, and Louis soon finds himself sitting on an exam bed with Harry at his side. The doctor takes one look at Louis’ throat and deems it strep, but still requires they do a strep test before giving him the antibiotic shot. One rather uncomfortable swab of his throat later, Louis is told he’ll have to wait 30 minutes before the results are back.

Lying back on the reclined bed, Louis crosses his arms and looks at Harry. Harry pulls a water bottle from his backpack, taking a few sips before returning Louis’ gaze.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Louis begins. “I kinda don’t like doing this sort of thing alone.”

“No worries.” Harry says smiling. “Does this mean I’m going to have to let you hold my hand when they give you the shot?”

Louis glares at him for a moment before nodding. “Probably, are you okay with that?”

Harry smiles. “I think I can manage.”

(The shot stings and Louis would be lying if he says he didn’t feel tears building up in his eyes while it’s administered. But Harry stays true to his word, and let’s Louis squeeze the shit out of his hand. It doesn’t make it better, but the hug he gets after it’s all over is pretty close.)

Harry and Louis walk in silence through the campus after they leave the health center. Harry has practice for his showcase, and Louis is aimlessly following him. They reach the music building fairly quickly and suddenly the air is thick.

“Thanks again.” Louis says shyly. He rubs the sore spot on his thigh where he had gotten the shot. “For everything.”

Harry smiles bashfully. “Of course.” He bites his lip, pausing for a second before continuing. “Hey, if you’re feeling better tomorrow, you could like, come to my showcase?”

Louis immediately nods his head. “Absolutely. I’d love that. I’ve missed your singing.” Harry blushes. “I was being serious when I said you were an excellent singer.”

“You’ve just heard bedroom singing.” Harry argues. “Come and hear me sing proper.”

It’s an adorable request that Louis has no plans of denying. “I’ll be there.” Louis promises. 

Harry looks down to check the time on his phone. “I’ve got to get inside.” He says, motioning towards the building. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Louis exhales. The duo hovering awkwardly for a second before Harry pulls Louis into a hug.

“Take care, alright?” He puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders and looks him in the eyes. “I want you well tomorrow, yeah?”

Louis nods and Harry flashes him a smile before disappearing. 

Louis might stop at Boots on the way home for cough medicine and lozenges. Now that he has the incentive of Harry’s showcase, he’s got to be better by tomorrow. 

~

Louis wakes up the following morning feeling like a new man. He can swallow and it no longer feels like knives are slicing his throat. The fever fog he’s been muddling through the past few days has finally lifted. His voice is still a bit hoarse, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

He hurries through his day, actually paying attention in class for the first time in days. He tries not to exert too much energy, not wanting to crash before Harry’s performance that night. After his final class he heads home to take a nap. 

Zayn is sitting on the couch when he unlocks the door. 

“Lou.” Zayn calls as he walks into the room. “You look so much better.”

Louis looks mock offended. “I always look good, Zayn.”

Zayn snorts. “And he’s officially back.” Zayn gives him a genuine smile. “Glad you’re feeling better, mate.”

Louis nods, sitting down on the couch next to Zayn. “Me too. Three days on the couch has to be a record for me.”

“Well, to be fair you really only spent one on the couch.” Zayn argues. “The rest you spent trying to convince yourself that you were fine.”

Louis puts a hand up. “Regardless. I’m on the mend.”

Zayn smiles. “Got any plans tonight?”

“As a matter of fact I do.” Louis says, licking his lips.

“Do these plans involve Harry?”

Louis widens his eyes. “Why do you assume that?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “He’s been following you around like a puppy dog for the past three days. He left us cookies and soup. The guy’s clearly got a thing.”

“Or maybe he’s just nice.” Louis reasons.

“He didn’t leave me soup when I was sick during finals week.”

“He didn’t know us then.” Louis pauses. “Why are we arguing about this?”

Zayn laughs. “Don’t know, just seems like he might be developing a thing for you, and I know you’ve had a thing for his voice for months.”

“Yeah.” Louis says absentmindedly. “Maybe.”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Going to Harry’s showcase.” Louis responds sheepishly.

“Just ask him out.” Zayn says gently.

Louis doesn’t respond for a minute, rethinking the moments he’s shared with Harry the past few days. Most had been charged by Harry’s desire to care for a sick Louis. 

Maybe Harry just has a caretaking complex. 

Maybe not though.

Louis’ got too much going on his brain, and desperately wants a nap. Leaving the living room he goes and lies down on his bed. The silence feels strange. He had appreciated Harry not singing the past few days, but it just hasn’t been the same. Is it weird to say he misses it? He looks at his watch, and decides that Harry probably hasn’t left for the showcase yet. Maybe he can convince him to do a quick rehearsal for Louis beforehand. Getting up from his bed, he stops in front of the mirror in the hallway to smooth down his hair. 

He promptly ignores Zayn when he pats him on the shoulder as he passes him in the hallway calling out a “go get him tiger”, and quickly leaves the apartment, knocking on Harry’s door. 

The second he opens the door Louis knows something isn’t right. Harry’s eyes are glassy and his face is a red flush. He’s bundled up in a sweatshirt, his curly hair matted with sweat. 

“Lou.” Harry’s voice sounds terrible. Louis can see Harry wince at his own voice, but still keeps the smile on his face. 

“Harry.” Louis says, immediately feeling guilty. 

“Don’t worry, I already went to the health center this morning.” He pulls his shorts leg up, revealing the Band-Aid on his thigh. “Got the shot, I’ll be good as new in a few days.”

“Few days?” Louis asks. “What about your showcase?”

Harry shrugs. “Can’t really sing like this can I?” Louis grimaces as Harry’s voice cracks all over the place. 

“I’m so sorry. You were so nice to me, and I go and repay you by infecting you with the plague.” Louis honestly feels so guilty. Harry of all people doesn’t deserve to get sick.

Harry coughs, clearing his throat. “It’s okay. There will be other performances.”

“How can you be so chill about this?” Louis demands. “I would be so angry.”

Harry laughs. “I might be slightly drugged up currently, that’s probably helping the situation.” 

“Can I get you anything?” Louis wracks his brain. “I can’t cook for shit, but I can go buy you soup or cough drops?”

“I’ve got soup left over from the batch I made you, but thanks.” Harry grins. “You know what I’d really like though?”

“To go back in time and never answer the door three days ago?”

Harry’s eyes narrow. “No.” He pouts. “Come cuddle on the couch with me?”

Louis is nodding his head, practically forcing himself into Harry’s apartment before Harry finishes his sentence. He’s got Harry bundled in a blanket, tucked up under his arm in no time, The Parent Trap playing in the background.

“I told you Disney was for sick days.” Harry says simply, when Louis questions his movie choice.

“I see you’re having a proper duvet day.” Louis jokes, as he pulls the duvet closer around Harry’s shoulders. Harry just shrugs, smiling.

“So,” Louis says softly a few minutes later as he runs a hand down his face. He hopes Harry can’t feel how fast his heart is beating. “Once we’re both no longer at risk of contaminating the general public, we should go get dinner or something.” He holds his breath waiting for Harry’s response.

“Like a date?” Even though Harry’s voice is cracking, Louis can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, like a date.” 

Harry nods, snuggling closer. “I think we can arrange that.” And it’s just that simple. Louis squeezes Harry’s arm, as he turns back to the movie. 

Harry’s asleep before Lindsay Lohan even has time to pierce her ears. And Louis thinks that he’d sit on the couch listening to Nat Cole singing L.O.V.E. forever if it meant that Harry was going to be right there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY, thanks for reading!
> 
> I love writing sick fic so if you have any ideas, please leave a comment letting me know! I'm always up for new inspiration! :D


End file.
